User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 18
__NOWYSIWYG__ Please get back to me when you can I wanted to ask how my story Navajo Skinwalker Sighting is a spinoff? Just wanted to know. --Dylpex (talk) 14:16, May 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ah, alright! "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:32, April 23, 2014 (UTC) I still don't get it Ok, I'll stop. But I still don't understand, what is wrong with the story when it was deleted the first time. Was spelling, grammer, or you just don't like? What? What BloodyBlake44 (talk) 19:28, April 23, 2014 (UTC) BloodyBlake44 An idea I have. What do you think? I sort of had an idea for a story. This is about sightings of an alleged black taxi cab from 1985 to 1992. These sightings were reported in New York, Pennsylvania, and Washington D.C. Also, several people disappeared due to these sightings. These people traveled in the cab to reach their alleged destination. The storyteller is actually a survivor of the cab and know the truth on what happend to the missing people. This idea is stilla work in progress. If you have any suggestions on what to do or if you have any ideas for both of us to work. Let me know. Thanks. BloodyBlake44 (talk) 21:47, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sam Foster/ BloodyBlake44 Tou sketchy username http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:GringoKoon Hey, this pleasant chap has decided that mixing slurs is a cool way to make a username. I figure one of the admins can sort him out before he does something stupid. Danatblair (talk) 06:23, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Just a Head's Up There was a massive hack/bug that was wiki-wide. Apparently it targeted certain users, pretending to be them, and leaving spam etc. Creepymorefedora was one of these users. Nick banned him (as he should've, not knowing what was going on) indefinitely because the hacker was using slurs etc in chat and left a spam message on Cleric's page. Maria said she discussed it with wiki staff (23764537645 witnesses in chat saw our public conversation), and confirmed the hack/bug. I'm unbanning/unblocking Fedora as he has NEVER shown arrogant tendencies here. Ever. In fact, I was grooming him for VCROC, as I think he'd be a killer addition for us. Sorry for the wall of text, but this is what happened. Mystreve (talk) 00:32, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :I know. As an IT security student, I'm learning the in's and out's of how people like these assholes think. :Mystreve (talk) 01:03, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Autoconfirm Hello i'm Rob G, There is a block that keeps me from posting. I was wondering if you could remove it. I promise i'm human not spambot(even though I left a similar message on someone else's page). If I could post, I would be most grateful. Thank you!--GBall (talk) 04:48, April 25, 2014 (UTC) PERMISSION TO EDIT SPINOFFS Hi. Someone has edited my pasta "Pokémon Fuchsia" and they've added a sentence at the end. I cannot edit the story and delete said sentence due to the spinoff filter. Please help. I would like permission to edit spinoffs in the future as well to avoid tampering with my stories again. (I would only use it to edit my own stories) Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 02:41, April 25, 2014 (UTC) So im trying to post a creepypasta but when I click contribute then add page it says, Create a new article The article does not yet exist on this wikia. You can help out by adding a few sentences.then I cant make creepypasta page please help. here is screen shot of what happens http://prntscr.com/3deb4c when I click add page again does not work either please help --Skulch (talk) 20:28, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello LOLSKELETONS! I just finished my story "Cirus Laugh" yesterday, and i think i will publish it on this wiki! I just have a question, could you help me with some small edits on my article? You know like some grammar and things at the wrong places, beacuse my first language isn't English, so it could be a risk that i got some grammar errors and stuff on my page. Not so much then, but i would really accept if you helped me out! ;) TheEpicBob (talk) 06:53, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to interupt but i'm trying to submit my own creepypasta yet when i try to click the "Add a page" it just said, "The article does not yet exist on this wikia. You can help out by adding a few sentences." I don't really understand why is this happening to me. So i would really appreciate that you can explain to me of my situation and hopeful tell me how can it be fixed. Thank you for your time. Hello, i kinda have a problem. When i try to submit my own creepypasta, by clikcing the "Add a page* Button, all it said was "The article does not yet exist on this wikia. You can help out by adding a few sentences." And it doesn't allow me to add a new page. So i would really appreciate, if you can tell me why i'm in thhis situation and hopeful you can tell me how it can be fixed. Thank you for your time. MashiNabi (talk) 00:02, April 27, 2014 (UTC) MashiNabi A Highlight of an Inactive Administrator Howdy, Skelly. I don't know about this whole entire three month thing we have here, but I'll just alert you of Mr.Zalgopasta's inactivity. He hasn't edited since March 11th, and his inactivity has concerned me and Streve. Streve wanted to propose this on the threads earlier, but he just said to me at this moment to do my own thing. So I am. I just want to highlight his inactivity that he had produced during the last period of the month here. He was an active editor on this sight during that time period, then he just disappeared suddenly. So, just wanted to highlight that for ya. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 04:14, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I Found Something Hey. While going through Sloshed's contributions, I found this thread about inactivity guidelines I was curious why this wasn't enacted as part of the rules in the first place. I think that it should be a set of rules, especially towards inactive administrators, VCROC's, and Chat moderators. From the looks of my eyes, it doesn't really need anymore tweaking. But that's up to you, the bureaucrat, to decide to tweak it or not. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 15:36, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, i thought that i did post my story. Supersatan25 (talk) 03:46, April 28, 2014 (UTC)Supersatan25 Thank you for sending me the site link. I happened upon this site and didn't know really what it was about. You are very kind for the sweet words too!! Thanks again! Thatisme (talk) 04:49, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, just wondering why you deleted my Pasta just then called RopKid. A short explination would be obliged The Greatest Good of the Greatest Number I posted the story The Greatest Good of the Greatest Number awhile back. It's an old work by Gertrude Atherton that I rather enjoyed. I thought about adding it to Suggested Reading when I posted it, but decided against it (thinking, "It can't be that good.), but now I'm thinking about it again. So, I've decided to ask what you think. Is it worthy, or no? [[User:Princess Callie|'River Song']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 05:15, April 28, 2014 (UTC) A Simple Request I Would Like to Do + Moar Hey. Since, of course, the OC category has been removed by QC, may I give credit to those who have had the category removed? As in, like, read each story, fix a few things - if needed -, and give the credit to the user who wrote that article. If the story is not worthy of being on this site, towards my perspective (unless if it's an old and/or respected page), then I mark it down for review and have a VCROC member/Administrator who checks that category determine its fate (unless if it's a protected page/something that triggers the abuse filter on my end). So, may I? And also, There is a bot that people have forgotten that's still an administrator, but I haven't. So, unless if Maria says no, it's a dead drop-out-bot. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:17, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Skelly. This pasta, The Barn and the Cornfield, is essentially just Midwest except with ill-formatting. Needs deletion. :) - CrashingCymbal (talk) 17:02, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :Got it. [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 17:06, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah I just saw. Good job :) - CrashingCymbal (talk) 17:08, April 28, 2014 (UTC) DOWN WITH THA THIRD REICH I do nazi the sense in the Nazi category. Since it's only 58 pages, I was wondering if you would mind me getting rid of it. [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 21:38, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Bot What was QC doing that was causing a Large scale disruption? Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 12:08, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :What exactly did it do to these pages? Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 13:15, April 29, 2014 (UTC) ::That was from a plugin that I was working on. It allows you to input a command(!recover Jeff the Killer) and it will spit out a link to pastebin with the story in it. Since there is no way to query deleted pages the bot has to first restore them, grab the contents, then redelete the page. Yeah I guess that causes a lot of spam (especially for large articles). Until I find out how to fix this the plugin is disabled. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 13:20, April 29, 2014 (UTC) A cliche Remember when you delete my story Garfield's Truth? That wasn't a cliche. I know what are you pointing at. The story Garfield Is A Lie. But the guy who wrote that, was writing about Jim Davis as a killer. I said that Garfield, Odie and so on were aliens. So that was a mistake. Correct it. (If it's possible) CreepyGuy2033 (talk) 14:20, April 29, 2014 (UTC)CreepyGuy2033 RE: Waiwaiwaiwaiwaiwai...T Why then on my email says that is deleted by CLICHE? Asylum Series I've posted the Asylum Series, about 5 or 6 stories by the same author as Psychosis. I was wondering, though, if they could go under an author category. Like we had with Slimebeast? What do you think? [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 01:36, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :I think it would be helpful to utilize categories more. Our listing is very limited. There are also a few others by him that I've not posted (mainly because I've not read them). Also, Category:Kafka. Just saying. [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 04:18, April 30, 2014 (UTC) hi i am fallen and i saw that you took my page off i do not understand why you did that but i would like to know why if you would be kind enough to tell me why i would be happy thank you with love Fallen101 (talk) 15:30, April 30, 2014 (UTC)fallen101 Loubearxx 16:59, April 30, 2014 (UTC)auroraLoubearxx 16:59, April 30, 2014 (UTC) hey uhmm how do u add a pic? A Request Since I know you're on, and whatnot. I don't know if I should leave this in your deletion pages, or not (even though I am not one of those users asking for "WHY WAS MY ARTICLE DELETED!?!?" and requesting a final copy of my story to be in a pastebin form, so I can perfect it/save it). I actually want a pastebin link of one of the stories that I added the Unfinished Page tag using HotCat on the article. There are two - three articles that I used this on, I just want the pastebin link for the one with the abysmal formatting (where it actually has the border in it, and at the end it says TO COME SOON or whatever). Reason why I am asking this is because I want to raise a question in the threads where it features that article. So, can you give me a pastebin link of that article with the formatting? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 19:12, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hello, LOLSKELETONS. I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, the page is blank, which I'm hoping is normal. Any-ways, I wanted to say that, when-ever I click 'Add A Page', it keeps saying "This Page or Article does not exist.". This is especially maddening as that's the entire reason why I want to add another Creepypasta. (Going to test some-thing...) JokesOrReality (talk) 22:02, April 30, 2014 (UTC) JokesOrReality (talk) 22:02, April 30, 2014 (UTC)JokesOrReality Can't add pages Hello, LOLSKELETONS. I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, the page is blank, which I'm hoping is normal. Any-ways, I wanted to say that, when-ever I click 'Add A Page', it keeps saying "This Page or Article does not exist.". This is especially maddening as that's the entire reason why I want to add another Creepypasta. (Going to test some-thing...) JokesOrReality (talk) 22:03, April 30, 2014 (UTC) JokesOrReality (talk) 22:03, April 30, 2014 (UTC)JokesOrReality For some reason i cant publish my story because its "blacklisted content"Caymen Angelo Cline (talk) 22:31, April 30, 2014 (UTC) "Murderer On The Loose" Removed Why did you remove Murderer On The Loose, written by my friend, DrenchingBloodFromBathtub? According to you, it doesn't meet quality standards. However, as I checked, I never found out how it didn't. Thanks! CorpsesBulgingOut (talk) 01:39, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Sorry for being a burden...... But wwwwwhhhhhhyyyyyyyy????? Sorry , cuz i don't under stand.:( 折り鶴 (talk) 13:50, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Paper crane Hi it's me, I have a question, can I copy stories like edgar allen poe but at least say who it's from. :Jumping in before you actually do it, to say "no". We already have a Poe category. Also, please add your signature anytime you leave messages on a talk page. "It's me" is very vague. :Mystreve (talk) 14:10, May 1, 2014 (UTC) JtK spinoff. Also: "Here to contest a deletion? Click here. Please leave any other deletion-related complaints or enquires here, and not directly on my talk page." Now, (According to Google definitions) to drench is to wet. For instance: "I swiped my finger across the wall, and drenched it with blood" His name? Confusion dissented in me; Doesn't make sense. RecedingFloodsofBlood (talk) 00:11, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Can we bring "No Cheating Death" back? Is it okay if we put up a revised version of the story we had? It's fine if it follows the rules of how it is supposed to be written, right? Hi, my story said it was blacklisted so I wasnt able to post. What exactly do I have to so. I am new here. Am I not supposed to copy and paste, or do I have to type my story all over again? SuperKeroro88 (talk) 14:38, May 3, 2014 (UTC)SuperKeroro88 but shouldn't a story be enjoyed no matter how it is written there shouldn't be any set standerd for stories after all not everyone enjoys the same things plus no one is perfect take me for example im dyslexic but i have been told be published writters my stories and articles are just fine i've even had things published in new papers so how can you say it doesn't meet standerds, maybe it meets standerds of myself and maybe it is great writting jsut as is and shouldn't need to meet others standerds after all isn't the point of this sit to post our works for all to read and not nit pick on? i could see if it was wrote about someone elses ocp (own creepy pasta) but it isn't this is my own character, and they wanted to fix mistakes in their character for the writer, but to say that i don't meet standerds and change words around for something i feel i did very very well on is unfair to all we all work hard on our stories and have a right to share them just as they are i know you yourself wouldn't be happy if i went through and changed things in stories you worked hard on for your ocp's TheCreepyGoddess (talk) 19:53, May 3, 2014 (UTC)TheCreepyGoddess as for spelling and all that it was correctly spelled nothing was one big block, there may have been one or two missing puncuation but those where already fixed by someone eles, no story should have to be 100% perfect in wording after all everyone is diferent in how they word things as i've said i myself write how i speak as i was taught through out my education to do TheCreepyGoddess (talk) 19:58, May 3, 2014 (UTC)TheCreepyGoddess Promotion I was wondering if you could promote me to Sysop again. After I left the majority of the site issues have been shifted onto you (and heaven knows you ain't got time for that). I'd like it back so that I can sit there and clear out some of this chat drama and help keep it off of the main site. I'd also like to easily be able to change the sites AbuseFilters and JavaScript/CSS files without needing to jump on to my server and have QC do it via script. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 19:55, May 3, 2014 (UTC) EAP and Other Stories. Remember when we had that one talk about how a user fucked up the formatting on EAP articles while posting them on here? Yeah. I'm just asking a request if I just copy the original source from wikisource and just paste it. Going into source mode and just hitting backspace doesn't seem to do the job. May I do that? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 01:21, May 4, 2014 (UTC) DX Hey! I got thing saying you deleted my CreepyPasta.. Why is that? Is that it because of the little bit of gore or lack of spacing sorry ^.^ my word program was not working. Please tell me ASAP what I can do better and If I fix it is there a possible way I could repost this pasta? Thanks! XxCircusMonsterxX (talk) 01:39, May 4, 2014 (UTC) XxCircusMonsterxX Nav and DPL These lists along with the newer, more condensed navigation make the site much easier to navigate both on desktop and mobile. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 01:55, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey I wrote a story on my page and published it but now I cant find it I found the pic that I posted with it but cant find the story :/ please help? :) thx Hey... It won't let me write a contribution and i don't know why. Re Maria asked me to do it, as she is adding the DPL queries. Mystreve (talk) 16:28, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Tagging pages for review and/or deletion I have admittedly asked this question on Clericofmadness's page but it seems like this may be your department more so. I myself generally try to browse the site for creepypastas that I may find good, but naturally I end up coming across many that are just terrible and do not meet the quality standards. Usually I try to mark these for review because I figure that if it were to be removed then someone higher up should be the one to approve it. I have done this before with a very poorly written creeppypasta based off of Starfox Adventures called The Final Test. By editing it, I simply added 'Marked for review as a category and I have noticed later that it has been deleted, so I figured that was helpful in clearing out some of the more poorly written creepypastas. The problem I am finding is that when I try the same thing for certain other pastas, it detects the action as harmful for trying to post blacklisted subjects. I am confused regarding this is seeing as how the wiki seems to detect the blacklisted themes and reads my action as trying to post the pasta to the site instead of marking it for review. I was wondering if there was a way around this --Iyamtebist (talk) 14:43, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Talk Pages Seriously, you're still banging on about this shit? It's simple. It's easier to see previous warnings when they're right there on the talk page. I know you want us to look through the history, but frankly I don't feel like crawling through someone's history checking every message from an admin. Granted, maybe there's not that many. Or maybe there's a fucking ton. How about this? How about we remove the talk page rule and everytime anyone needs banned we send your their name and you can look through their history. We won't even check the talk page, because that's clearly the inferior method. Since you feel so strongly about this and your method is so easy let's just let you take care of it, because you have so much time on your hands. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:23, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Question Hello this is KanashiiBara, i'm quite new to eveything and was hoping if i could ask you a few questions. I was wondering if you know anything about the spinoff apeal page, how to submit there, and how long it usually would take to get a responce? Also, I seem to be able to edit pages and do quite a few things i didn't think i could, have any idea why? Sorry for showering you with so many qustions, i wasn't sure who elso i could ask. Thank you for your time.:) KanashiiBara (talk) 18:14, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism or Vandalism So, this one kid keeps trying to claim he wrote "The Thing That Stalks the Fields." He keeps putting his name on it. Obviously, it isn't his. Should this be treated as plagiarism or vandalism? ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:12, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Thread:284067 I finally managed to update the QS thread. You can see the changes in the change log I put on the bottom. I still haven't thrown in the current standards, since I'm still intent on including them in the Final draft. I did reorganize the sections though, but I put in parentheses the type of stories those particular things were referring to. Speaking of, feel free to update it or make any other needed edits as you see fit, since I would like the next update I do to be the Final draft. Just do me one favor and pretty please update the change log if you do. :3 [[User:Princess Callie|'''Dashie]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 02:14, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Suicide Mouse I've got a new version of Suicide Mouse on my userspace, which adds a bit of background about the video and corrects a few grammatical errors. Any suggestions on if its good or not?--Chip Brown (talk) 03:31, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Please respond.--Chip Brown (talk) 22:46, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hiluu, I have been going through as to how you delete creepypastas. I still haven't realized how to use anything on this website so I hope you read this message. I just wanted to know what I can do to improve my story without changing its idea because it's really quite personal to me. Thank you for your time, --AliceBlackRabbit (talk) 22:03, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Theme Here is a preview of a theme I am working on. * http://i.imgur.com/msup8nt.png Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 00:21, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Psychopath Hate to bother you, but is there a way I can get a log/copy for the story of Psychophony. I believe I deleted it on the grounds I thought it was a re-upploaded story and want to see if I should restore it or not. There's no rush as I'm going to bed right now, but I'd like to right a stupid wrong I made if possible and the story is up to QS. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:22, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey skelly I was just wondering if you could send me a pastebin link to Slicer. Thanks a bunch! -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)]] 16:35, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Could you help me figure out how to add my story to the Demons/Devil genre of stories? I couldn't find a way to edit it and choose a different place to load the story to, and I'm not really sure where exactly it is now. Or is this something that a mod would do? Thanks! Bandit7319 (talk) 18:53, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, didn't do this in my previous message! Bandit7319 (talk) 18:53, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, didn't do this in my previous message! I've just left you another message and didn't realize you wanted the Bandit7319 (talk) 18:53, May 12, 2014 (UTC) as a way to I guess distinguise between help requests and story deletions! ok so i have one queston how do i post a storyWill peironnet (talk) 23:35, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I see you read it... umm and, I see you didn't like it... It probably was the fact that I did not put much detail into it... LordMReaper "Make it End", the story I wrote... put my back into that one, and people liked it... why must it get deleted, and it had quality in it so don't say that, I don't want a war like last time so please tell me what the problem was with "Make it End"?LordMReaper (talk) 16:34, May 14, 2014 (UTC)LordMReaper Chrystal Dreams My story Chrystal Dreams was deleted yesterday, and Im not entirely certain why. I have other stories that follow a similar structure, and similar minor grammatical errors, but I felt it was the best one I had posted, and for no reason that either admin can make appearent to me it was deleted. Ive read the Quality Standards many time, and felt that it met those standards far better than the other stories I had posted, yet it was targeted for some reason. I put a lot of effort into that story, and Im a little distraught that it was deleted. After all I dont write them for my personal enjoyment. Please help me understand so I can work on this for next time. I would hate to work hours on something for it to only be deleted with no explanation of fault. As I said I have read the guidelines multiple times, and couldnt find a discernable reason for it to be deleted.Laughing Jake (talk) 18:51, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Laughing Jake Please can I get a response. I had a comment on this story that it was very well written, with and 8/10 rating. I would like to be able to repost it, however I know that is against rules. I had made some wording adjustments in case that was the original problem, but I havent received any answers regarding its deletion.--Laughing Jake (talk) 20:04, May 14, 2014 (UTC) u fink this is a fukkin game m8 Hey since am new here what age do you have to be in the chat because am 12 and my friend wanted me to post a creepypasta I didn't know the rules that well thank you for your cooperation I need to PM you Hey LOLSKELETONS it there anyway I could pm you? I need to ask you a question but it's kinda private. -Thanks Mohamad205 (talk) 16:16, May 15, 2014 (UTC)Mohamad205 Mod App Hello, I was just curious why my Moderator application was deleted. I can understand if you didn't like the app I just want to know if I did something wrong so I can improve on it in the future. It got 9 supports on it and no oppose, and I know that the supports aren't what decides if I get mod or not but It shows other people would like me to be a mod. So ya anyway just get back to me when you can, bye. 17:31, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Reporting Blogicle. The user MyHorrorWonderland has posted a story in the form of a Blogicle, this one to be exact. Just thought I'd report it to you. Resident DeVir (talk) 04:52, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :Got it. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'''WaveDivisionMultiplexer]] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 07:02, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Possible Reupload I think this page might be a reupload of a previously deleted one, with a new title. I'm not sure, though. Please do check User:Booboofinger's deleted contributions, because I dont think I can. Thanks a bunch. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 07:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :false alarm, sorry for the inconvenience. I don't get it I don't get why my post was deleted, what's wrong with it? ToxicPickle (talk) 18:45, May 17, 2014 (UTC) My page said that you deled my pastas, the osseud formula part 1 and 2. But you didn't send me a message why it was. I didn't think I went against the rules, did I? Paranovafiles (talk) 17:42, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Another Blogicle The user Elego24 has recently posted an unfinished story in the form of a blogicle, this one to be exact. Resident DeVir (talk) 04:24, May 19, 2014 (UTC) I went over my story and re edited it but its not letting me post the new version because it says it might be illegal. I own the story and i even drew the images. I read over the guidlines and everything too :3 Lovelymeows (talk) 08:28, May 19, 2014 (UTC)lovelymeows Hey. Sorry I've been busy all week. I didn't get your message on my talk page until now. I was planning my birthday party, then I had cadet stuff, and then I had my actually party. Also, you can call me just Steph if you'd like. :)1Stephq (talk) 15:43, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Ah. I see that now. Sorry for bothering you then. Haha. 1Stephq (talk) 17:17, May 19, 2014 (UTC) CREEPYPASTA OF THE MONTH So, I now realize that the PotM polls are five days late. I would like to vote. What's going on? FaptainFordsworth (talk) 04:06, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Re Yikes. Okay. Sorry about that. -- Mystreve (talk) 17:42, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Deleted Story Hello I was wondering why my pasta got deleted. I did not understand the reason it gave. I am trying to find my pasta, But I can't find it. D: Collaborative Writing Project Hey there! My name is Kate and I'm a member of Wikia's staff. We wanted to float a cool project idea by you, and the rest of Creepypasta community and see if you were interested in participating. Wikia has run a few "collaborative writing projects" where we encourage our users to continue a story that someone has started. You can check out an example here. We would love to host one on Creepypasta Wiki, and if this is something you're interested in, let me know! Kate 16:50, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :Hello! Thanks for getting back to me. I also opened a forum thread here to open it up for discussion. We would be hosting it on a page, and staff (although we would love it if admins were to get involved) would also monitor the way that the story goes to make sure everyone is following the rules. It would actually be very minimal work on the community's part, aside from participation of course. Let me know what you think! Kate 19:49, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Thread Didn't know if you saw my reply. Mystreve (talk) 17:57, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Delete Can you delete http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Zero-Sum for me? I'm proud of the way I wrote it, but it's more of a romance, than anything else. --Whenever you get a doubt in your mind, I want you to remember that I am looking at you through the scope of a high powered rifle. (talk) 20:31, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Lost episodes. Are they still accepted? ThePickwickTwist (talk) 02:06, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Reporting Vandalism The user RealCreepypastas607 has vandalised this page, and he has also posted an article in which he complains about admins having deleted his CP. Resident DeVir (talk) 16:25, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok so I posted this story called Voodoo Girl and I'm wondering why it got deleted. Can you clear this up for me because I edited it so it was better and I don't understand why it got deleted. Reuploads of terribleness: destroy them. So, yeah. Chocolate reuploaded Voodoo Girl without going through a deletion appeal. Go burn it with fire. Indefinitesilence (talk) 22:05, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello FireHeart here, I'm just wondering how to spread my profile's pastas without being a spammy jerkwad. I'm trying to spread my creativity in stories through creepypastas but it's very hard to get people to read them. FireHeart01 (talk) 01:39, May 24, 2014 (UTC)FireHeart01 Hello I have sort of a problem. You see I'm new to posting on this site and I found that some of my buttons won't work on here such as my notifications and the option to change my profile pick if you can could you please help fix this.SilverDarkCureXZ (talk) 05:18, May 24, 2014 (UTC)SilverDarkCureXZ An admin banned me for no reason wtf I was sayimg hi and then got banned :It says in the log that you were banned by a mod from chat for being underaged (ToU violation) :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 09:25, May 26, 2014 (UTC) A Story That I Am Intrigued to Reading Hey. I actually saw a story on here that I really want to read, and see if it's really funny or not. here is the link of the story, can I have a pastebin link? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 00:56, May 27, 2014 (UTC) : Must say i was also intrigued... http://pastebin.com/z5fMQE1Q EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:09, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I know I am new to this site, and I've read through rules that have recently applied to me, but I'm curious as to why my latest and first post has been deleted. I have an idea as to why It was deleted but I want to know for sure to assure I don't make the mistake again.ConceptBeats (talk) 01:15, May 27, 2014 (UTC)ConceptBeats Wat iz happenkn Uh, Skelly. You need to look at the homepage of this wiki. It seems there's a lot of red-text on there, and I do not know if it was the vandals fault or not Just alerting you. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 22:38, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :This is a stupid suggestion, maybe. But I'll suggest it. Was there anything in the pages before those project pages that the vandal posted? Just curious. If the suggestion doesn't really work, I think contact with staff should be considered. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 22:52, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :: Trowaways did not do this, they merely noticed it. All of the wikis Project pages are missing it seems, or at least all of the high traffic ones. Lil' Miss Rarity (message) • Thursday, May 29th 2014, 06:05 06:05, May 29, 2014 (UTC) List of Missing Pages * All of the policy pages * Every last gallery * PotM * Genre Listing * Applications Lil' Miss Rarity (message) • Thursday, May 29th 2014, 06:30 Hi, I looked at the rules and I didn't see how Bloody Jack would be in any of those categories. What caused it to be in the blacklist? I would like to know and I am new at this website so please bear with me here. MadameCreepyMadameCreepy (talk) 21:00, May 29, 2014 (UTC) A crazy idea of mine Dear lolskeletons, i had a crazy idea the other day, we make an archive wiki for every pasta ever deleted on here, the good, the sonic.exe and the ugly, what do you think of this idea? Toadtoad12345 (talk) 23:20, May 29, 2014 (UTC) I want to know some way, if any on how the tagger is 1st of all: how it doesn't meet the quality standards and 2: Can it be undeleted some way and if so how can I keep it undeleted? Thanks. Don't know much of the site rules and stuff, but why was my story deleted? (A letter of support) Whoops I accidentally undid your edit on the Rollback application page. Didn't mean to do that! Indefinitesilence (talk) 21:58, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Skelly Hey Skelly. Mind demoting this user again? He has been promoted by an admin, probably a perma-mod or sorts. Since his demotion thread is null, the user didn't want to fight it, and the user got demoted, mind doing another demotion again? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 01:18, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat Mind coming on chat for a few minutes? ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 16:37, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Skellay Hey Skelly. Can I have the date that Bad Apples was uploaded on the site, so that I know whether or whether not to put it in the Classics category on Spinpasta. So, yeah. I just need the date that it was created and the author, if it's given. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 17:23, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Milwaukee Journal Sentinel contact Hi, I'm a reporter at the Milwaukee Journal Sentinel. We wanted to get a response from a Creepypasta mod after the story about the recent murder in Waukesha, Wis. Ecuinach said to talk to you among others. If you're able to talk about this (and can do it over email) please contact Raquel Rutledge at rrutledg@journalsentinel.com. Thanks in advance. Ajv mjs (talk) 22:34, June 2, 2014 (UTC) AJVMJS